


Delicacy

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU where Ging and Kite take the Hunter's Exam together, Anilingus, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bottom!Ging, Cooking is a lot like sex it's hot it's steamy Menchi is there, Double Anal Penetration, Eventual Smut, Food Porn, Food Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Remember safe sex kids, Sexual Tension, The practices in this are not recommended and can cause infections, Top!Kite, just a wee smidge of animal gore in the first two chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm hungry for... _venison!_ " Menchi haughtily declared as she dropped down in her armchair, crossing her arms and legs. The array of hunters that crowded in the room fussed amongst each other, then grew back silent when she spoke up again. "You will hunt for the meat yourself, obviously. Then you will be assigned a partner and a private kitchen area. I'm sure you all know where this is going - whoever makes me the most satisfying dish will pass this part of the exam."

 

Kite swallowed the heavy lump in his throat. Hunt an unsuspecting and innocent animal, for food, no less... this certainly wasn't his forte, but then again, this was the Hunter Exam. It wasn't a friendly field trip. He knew that, in drastic measures, this would be necessary - he would just rather, well, not.

 

Everyone in the room anxiously awaited more instructions from Menchi.

 

"Go! And don't fuck it up!" was the only thing she added before they were all released to search the surrounding area for some mouth-watering deer.

 

Kite, trailing behind everyone else, went his own direction; his only weapon was his katana, so killing a deer would be pretty close-range for him. He wanted to be sure that no one else was around to scare off a potential target. 

 

He waited patiently until he at last heard the sound of leaves crunching. A poor and blissfully unaware deer in the distance. He had to come up with a plan to at least injure it without scaring it away.

 

Perhaps, climb a tree and attack from above?

 

But before he could act any further, the deer suddenly collapsed to the ground.

 

"What?"

 

A shorter, scruffier gentleman appeared from behind the trees, awkwardly ignoring the fact that Kite was standing right there, watching him. He crouched down next to the now deceased deer, removing what looked like throwing knives from it's punctured, bleeding ribs.

 

Impressive. Kite didn't even hear or see him. He stood there like an idiot, just watching him. He was handsome, cunning. He looked very experienced. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

 

The mysterious hunter, without any hesitation, opened up the deer and quickly removed the all of the organs. He then looked up at Kite and noticed than he was pale (even moreso than usual). 

 

He finally spoke up, "You're just going to stand there and watch how it's done?" 

 

But Kite didn't answer. Instead, he fainted.

 

"...H-Hey!!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeesh, come on... wake up, already."

 

"Nnnn..." Kite groaned and stirred about. Finally opening his eyes, it was the hunter from before. "Hmm...?"

 

"Are you alright?" He asked him. "You kinda just passed out back there. It would have been douchey of me to just leave you."

 

Kite blinked as he slowly recalled the prior events. _Of course I did. You tore apart that deer like a monster._ "Oh... I see... well, er, thank you."

 

"You didn't seem dehydrated or sick, but I'm no doctor. Maybe you should consider just dropping out of the exam in case it's a more underlying issue."

 

Kite did feel his cheeks grow a little warm, his heart pumping pretty heavily. But it wasn't from sickness, it was from sheer embarrassment. "I guess I got a little light-headed when I saw you gutting that deer."

 

"Are you serious?"

 

"Uh, yeah."

 

"Then what the hell are you doing here taking an exam like this?" 

 

Kite muttered something in response, but it was unintelligible to the hunter's ears. He got on his knees and attempted to stand back up, his stick limbs wobbling a bit.

 

"Oi, I'll let you split this deer with me. But that's only because I feel sorry for you."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"It's a good-sized deer. Should be plenty of meat to go around." The hunter went back over to where he left the deer's nice, plump and freshly dressed corpse. "You're going to want to look away."

 

Kite turned his back to him, and heard what were definitely the sounds of his sharp knife butchering and vigorously cutting through the meat. 

 

_Shudder._

 

The meat was neatly halved, and he wrapped them both up with a cloth for mess-free handling. "Alright. It's over now," he told Kite. "Take your half and let's go back."

 

"Uhh, thank you... for that," Kite told him, awkwardly adjusting his hat.

 

 _Cute._ The hunter just glared at him as he did. When they soon made eye contact, he huffed, and immediately retreated. 

 

Kite promptly followed.


	3. Chapter 3

On the way back, Kite worried a bit about what that handsome hunter had told him. Maybe he really wasn't prepared to take the exam.

 

No, no... that's not it. 

 

He just hates killing animals. And the thought of cooking a fresh one just grieved the poor man. But, at least he would have an assigned partner - he tried to think about ways to just dawdle and make his partner do the cooking, as unprofessional as   
that would be.

 

Menchi beamed in pure delight when everyone had collectively returned to her, each with some thick and juicy meat. Kite, still a tad shaky, looked like he had just lost a close and dear friend, a sore thumb sticking out from the crowd full of proud and roughed up hunters. 

 

And thus, it was time for Menchi to select the partners. This is where things got interesting.

 

Kite was going to work with someone named "Ging." He wasn't much of a social butterfly, but things could be a lot worse right now. 

 

"Yo.”

 

He heard a familiar voice - grumpy, low, raspy - the kind that gives Kite goosebumps. He turned around, and sure enough, it was the hunter from before.

 

Kite flushed, and bashfully he sputtered... "He-hello. I'm Kite."

 

"Ahh, Kite. I guess we'll be cooking together." Ging noticed Kite's shyness, so he smiled nicely at him to lighten the mood. "I'm Ging. Let's do our best."

 

The private kitchen area they were authorized was, of course very clean, but annoyingly small. All the fancy looking appliances took up most of the available space. Were you to put four people in the room, it would be shoulder-to-shoulder.

 

Meaning that Kite could detect nothing but Ging's musky smell. It wasn't a bad smell, it was a sexy smell. The smell men have when the refreshing scent of their hair gel or cologne has been dulled from sweat. 

 

Ging set down the meat, and began washing his hands thoroughly. "You can handle cooking, right? You won't cut your finger off or anything?" he teased Kite, who grew pink once more. 

 

It was unbearably cute to Ging.

 

Kite simply huffed as he tied his hair back in a ponytail, waiting for his turn to wash his hands.

 

As he did, Ging tied on an apron and shuffled around for potential ingredients. "You really look like a girl that way," he said, not exactly expecting a response from him. "So, I was thinking of just making a stew out of this thing. Maybe with a salad on the side. What do you think?"

 

"Alright." After tying on his apron, Kite awkwardly bumbled around for some dishes. He didn't know anything about meat or what to cook it with, so it was just lucky guesses with the foreign objects. 

 

"Hey, those large pots on the bottom. Bring those over." The claustrophobic room really miffed Ging. How the hell could anyone concentrate in here?


	4. Chapter 4

Bumping into each other on occasion in the congested room was just inevitable. 

 

But when Kite felt Ging's lips accidentally brush up against his bare arm, even for just a quick second, that was the last straw.

 

Kite didn't rush. He took his time. 

 

Ging learned that his tongue was very nice, warm and slender, very much like the rest of him. _This horny little motherfucker._

 

The long-haired hunter loved his men with facial hair, even if it was just a bit of stubble. A tickle, a very pleasurable kind of tickle that made his lips quiver in anticipation for something even more. But, that will come later…

 

As Kite let his hair back down, throwing the measly ponytail holder aside, a snarky grin surfaced across Ging's face. "I think I like you," he said. Kite had him completely cornered. His hair, soft and white like angel wings, would delicately caress the sides of Ging's face for every thirsty kiss. 

 

Kite finally paused to breathe, wondering how exactly this situation escalated so fast. The first kiss was partially an accident... partially. He only did it to get it out of his system. But that's when he noticed what seemed like a furious erection in Ging's pants.

 

"Don't tell me that's it. Show me what else you can do." Ging had discarded his apron and raised his shirt slightly up - taunting him, as always. His skin was a honeyed color, smooth with a little hair around the 'V' of his lower abdomen - most likely, with even more just hidden underneath.

 

Kite followed suit with getting rid of the apron. 

 

After their shirts were also tossed aside, they melted into each other's skin, kissing so dearly and fervidly, feeling every breath and every heartbeat. Ging playfully licked Kite's lips, pleading for entrance again, except Kite this time denied, stood up and walked over to open the fridge.

 

"What the hell are you... oh." 

 

A package of cherries, a can of whipped cream, and a bottle of chocolate syrup. _Of course._


	5. Chapter 5

Ging eagerly propped himself up on the counter, his pants feeling so unbearably tight, almost as if his erection was beginning to rip a hole right through them. He tried to work on unbuckling his belt for relief, until Kite interrupted him - he pinned the helplessly horny man down. Ging closed his eyes and felt something cold and fruity run across his lips; Kite had been holding the stem of the cherry by the mouth and was impatiently waiting for him to take a bite of it. 

 

Sticky, juicy, cherry flavored kisses. Hundreds of them. Occasionally, they would play a game where Ging would take a cherry or two, and tried to tongue kiss Kite without them rolling into his own mouth. He always lost.

 

When enough was enough, Kite assisted Ging with his belt. "I can't remember the last time I was able to have my dessert first," he swiftly licked his lips as he told him.

 

Ging responded, "I don't like sweets, but you're my only exception."

 

"Sweet boy," Kite murmured as he eyed Ging's length. He generously spread an abundant amount of whipped cream and greedily drizzled the chocolate syrup all over it, some of the excess dripping down to his ballsack and onto the countertop.

 

Ging hissed at this strange and cool sensation. But Kite warmed him right up with his mouth, indulging in his little treat. His eyelids fluttered as he felt him pump up and down relentlessly without any signs of stopping, cleaning up the dick completely. Kite looked up at him, wild-eyed, as he moved down lick the mess off from his aching testes.

 

"F-Fuck. Ohh, fuck."

 

After Kite was finished with the front, he urged Ging to lie down on his stomach, ass up in the air. When he complied, Kite sprayed some whipped cream right over the crack. 

 

Ging hummed in pleasure, "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" 

 

Kite playfully fondled with the pudgy asscheeks before he began the tasting. Then his tongue delved deeper and deeper.

 

Delicious.

 

"Lick me up all nice and clean, you son of a bitch." Ging grabbed Kite by the hair to shove his face even deeper in, nearly suffocating him. "If you miss one spot, I'm going to spank that little white ass." 

 

Kite certainly didn't hesitate.


	6. Chapter 6

Being in a kitchen, their supplies were limited: Kite's only choice was to use olive oil as a lube. He also briefly thought about using a mustard bottle as a fat dildo, but unfortunately, it's cap was broken, so he opted for a long wooden spoon.

 

He slicked himself and the end of the spoon up very liberally. He pecked on Ging's back as a way of telling him to get up on his knees.

 

The end of the spoon was inserted and rubbed up and down against Ging's prostate, making him shudder. Kite was impressed with how deep it was able to go in. 

 

A string of drool dribbled from Ging's lower lip. He seriously felt like the tip of the spoon was touching his stomach. Kite saw him begin to writhe from how perfect it felt, and began to masturbate at the sight with one hand. With his other, he pulled the spoon in and out, over and over, getting off to the sounds of Ging's cries. It sounded like a melody. 

 

Kite stretched Ging's anus further to make just a bit more room and, soon enough, his ass was stuffed with both the wooden spoon and Kite's long and throbbing manhood.

 

It was luxurious and tight.

 

"Goddamn. You son of a bitch." Ging could barely keep himself propped up on his knees anymore, they wobbled so fucking much.

 

Kite enjoyed watching him slowly fall apart. He grabbed the spoon, very slowly turning it, and began to penetrate with his cock. As soon as he did, Ging damn near collapsed.

 

A shrill, familiar voice interrupted them and shook the room.

 

"What the _fuck_ are you doing in my private kitchen?!" Menchi busted in, not only looking very noticeably horrified, but disappointed that her food wasn't even being cooked - how _despicable_. "Get out, both of you! You're disqualified!"

 

"Really, asshole?” Ging squabbled back, only half serious, “You're not going to let us come first?" 

 

"Like hell I will!"

 

Kite had already dropped everything and rushed to put his pants on, steam coming from his ears. He sincerely apologized to Menchi and left. But Ging's ass wasn't the last bit sorry, and just carried on with getting himself off right there - until Menchi chased him out with a knife.


End file.
